reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Maverick
Not to be confused by its predecessor, the 'M6A2 Paladin'' Fresh and upgraded versions of the American '''Paladin tank which entered service in 2031 in the Allied Nations' Company Peacekeeper Forces, Intended to be utilised along with the M5A3 Leopard Tank in the United States before the M5A3E2 Crusader Leopard won the bid; all-thou still not a bad design, the tank was ordered by the following forces: *'Company of Liberty' - Used by General Buchanan as his main battle tank *'United Forces of Africa' - Donated by the United States Army to deal with GLRF Threats *'US Special Forces' - Currently in active service by Special Forces in the USTF Company of Liberty "Settle Down boys, Commands on the line! " - Company Maverick operator - Tanks from America appear fresh and full of American and Modern Equipment for the battlefield. The Maverick Paladin Battle Tank was introduced in 2024 from Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc. as a replacement for the Leopard Tank, but the new M5A3E2 Crusader Tank already taken the bid to replace the venerable tank for America and can therefore send Leopards to Museums and place them in reserves for later use, some of the Leopards were also sent to Eurasian Commonwealth Secured States and also the Company of Liberty. The Maverick Paladin battle tank development was not canceled but the tank was fortunately set for development as a heavy tank for America's army in Eurasia to help China's Forces and Eurasian Units deal with the Global Liberation Resistance Forces causing trouble; the Company of Liberty's Johnas Buchanan ordered the Maverick for use as his main battle tank on the battlefield since he doesn't prefer the Type-99MT Dragoon and Leopard for battlefield use. Operational Use These heavy battle tanks built by Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc. were contacted by the Company of Liberty once again for a new and heavy battle tank for General Buchanan; he prefers to utilize the Maverick Paladin Tank since he don't utilise the Leopard Gauss Tank or the Dragoon Battle Tank. Therefore the Maverick Paladin Tank was utilised into the battlefield, it comes with heavy amounts of armour, an auto reloading system for its 120mm Smooth-Bore Cannon and a talented mechanic to help with any jams in its main tank gun or repairs to the engine if the tank came to a halt due to engine failure. Its Coax MG comes handy when dealing with enemy soldiers on the battlefield, the tank is also utilised by America and Africa in their war against the Global Liberation Resistance Forces. Other Users Currently two other factions currently uses the M6A5 Maverick Paladin Tank in their army in their role as a defensive battle tank and a main MBT depending on for their war on terror against the Global Liberation Resistance Forces and to secure their homeland from the enemy. United Forces of Africa "Keep the heat on them!" - African Maverick operator - Africa was widely supported by the Company of Liberty and the Eurasian Commonwealth since it was beginning to become a primary hot-spot for the Global Liberation Resistance Forces to set up bases and cause trouble against the country. The Company of Liberty and the United States Task Forces donated the United Forces of Africa most of their M6A5 Maverick Tanks for Africa to utilize against the GLRF, since they are modern tanks than any of other older tanks or vehicles used in Africa; the Maverick is one of many modern MBT's with combo's of ground vehicles and airborne support to assist the battle tanks in taking back towns, villages & cities in Africa with assistance from the Company of Liberty. USMC Special Forces "Keep at'em lads" - USTF Maverick operative - Not all American forces utilize the new Crusader Tank for their war on terror in Eurasia and Europe whilst being backed up by China and America's Main Task Forces in the continent, not all Maverick Tanks used by the Special Forces are based on the Company of Liberty's varient. Results for the USMC Special Forces Regiment variant allowed them to utilize a Flash-Bang Launcher instead of a Coax MG for clearing out garrisoned structured if many commanders of the special forces regiment don't have access to the Tenzai-62 Griffin Support Drone, many of these tanks were also good in the battlefield and can sometimes be seen with main forces of the American Task Forces since theRangers are based with America, the task forces utilised the Maverick for homeland defense after the aftermath of a GLRF related Raid on a Toxic Lab somewhere in western parts of North America. Behind the Scenes * The Maverick Tank is based with the statistics of the USA's Crusader Tank with either a Flash-Bang Grenade Launcher or a Coax Machine Gun. * Its model will not have a model of Paladin's chassis, with differencies based on the statistics of the information above. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the United Forces of Africa Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin